The Legend of MelTes
by Neox-chan
Summary: Link and Sora are two best freinds who get spirited away to a far land. but in trying to get back, they get cought up in something bigger.


**yo guys! neox-chan here. bad news, my comp is shot so a close friend is posting this. Anyway, this is an AU mix of KH and Zelda ****enjoy**

**Link: neox-chan owns nothing except for the storyline of this fic**

Chapter 1

* * *

Meltes…a world born, bred and fed by Zelteh…an ancient light the world of zelteh is divided into thee kingdoms across the world… our story…begins with a prince in the life of the Kingdom of Zelquez…

"Great job Link, your really improving," a blue haired teen said to the blond boy standing across from her.

"Thanks Aqua," he replied lowing the blades his had in each hand, smiling proudly and panting heavily after there long training session.

Aqua walked to him and ruffled his hair in a friendly like manner. He had somehow improved greatly in swordsmanship while she was out sick in pneumonia for the past too weeks. "How did you improve so much? Did your father teach you some of his skills?" she asked innocently.

The boy's smile was replaced with a scowl. "Yeah right," he mumbled darkly. "Like he would care if I live or die."

"Now, now," Aqua replied giving him a stern look. "He cares about you, I'm sure he's just busy."

Link continued to scowl and looking angry, not happy that his father was brought into the conversation. He quickly changed the subject, "Well … anyway Sora taught me some moves," he sat down on a nearby bolder and slid one of her swords back into the hilt, and kept the other one at his side.

Aqua made an annoyed face. "Sora huh…" she mumbled, "The same Sora who ate the King's five thousands rupee Koi fish thinking it was a flounder?"

Link nodded, stifling laughter at the memory, "Yeah, the same one walking up behind you, too."

Aqua jumped and turned around blushing despite herself, but it wasn't long before her cheeks turned cold and he frowned at the older boy. Sora stood with a smile plastered on his face, next to him was his younger sister, Zelda. "Howdy, lady Aqua." he greeted with a bow. "A bit jumpy today?"

"You need to stop Sora." Zelda berated her brother blushing in embarrassment. Sometimes he could be such an idiot, "And speak properly," she also scolded, it was very unprince like to speak with such slang. But he brushed her off as if she didn't say anything at all.

He made his way over to the younger boy, "Link we need to go to the Market Plaza. Larxene said she has a new product for us to sample."

Link nodded then stood up, "Aqua, can you tell my parents where I'm going and I'll be back later?" he asked.

Aqua glared at Sora, who ignored the look. Only if Zelda accompanies you," she replied.

Sora gave an agitated look, "Why?"

_Because I don't trust you, _Aqua thought but didn't say, instead she said, "I'd just feel better if she went along," then left leaving no room for argument.

Link smiled reassuringly at his friend. "Don't worry about her, c'mon lets go." with that, the trio walked to the front of the castle. Sora walked backwards on the bridge that lead to the Market Plaza, with Sora and Zelda following. "So Sora," Link started after some silence. "What did Larxene want?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me, she just told me to get you."

"Typical Larxene..." Link sighed, shaking his head.

They continued walking the rest of the way to the Market Plaza, discussing Zelda's school life so she could be a part of the conversation. "Got any love interests yet?" Link teased her.

"Oh yeah, tons," the girl replied sarcastically. "I go around and kiss every boy I see."

"Then where is my kiss?" Link asked grinning broadly.

"Yeah, and mine," Sora joined in.

"I said I kissed boys," Zelda grinned knowingly at them.

This made both boys stop in there tacks, "Did we just get dissed?" Sora asked Link.

"I believe we did," the blonde replied, they both glared jokingly at the girl and ran to catch up to her.

When they reached their destination, Sora groaned at what he saw. Seifer, the town punk, was picking on there friend Kafei, a poor orphaned kid that just couldn't stand up for himself no matter what he tired. They all glared at Siefer, and made their way over to where he was.

"Give me back my mask," Kafei demanded weakly, while jumping up and down as Seifer held the mask over his head laughing tauntingly.

"If you can reach it then you can have it."

"Damn it Seifer!" Sora snapped, as they approached.

"Get outta here!" Link added as the bully turned around and glared back at them.

"And if I don't? The hell u gonna do?" he growled.

Zelda suddenly walked forward and glared at Seifer. "Oh your going to go," she told him. "And your going to go RIGHT NOW!"

Seifer backed away suddenly looking frightened to the bewilderment of the others, and dropped the mask. "Y-yeah," he stammered. "Whatever…" with that he took his leave.

Link looked at Zelda, flabbergasted and at a loss of words. "You know," Sora commented, voicing his own thoughts. "You are an unusual little child."

Zelda simply stuck her tongue out at her older brother and watched as Kafei stood up, collecting his fallen fox mask. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"No problem," Zelda replied as Kafei bowed then walked off.

"We better get going!" Sora said irritably. "Larxene hates waiting."

"Yeah, yeah…" Link mumbled as they continued their walk. The trio walked for a good five minutes when they came to a brown building. They could hear the work going on inside, and Larxene's voice carried over the noise barking orders. She was in a bad mood. zelda read the sign that read "~thunder blade items shop~" The trio braced themselves, before entering the shop.


End file.
